Cabin Fever
by HotaruFirefly
Summary: pg13 for british swears and semi-blanked ones also.We(shipperbrigade)stay in a log cabin for two weeks, read it to find out more.Also,the shipperbrigade are not taking on any new recruits so dont ask ok?thanks!!*hf*


Cabin Fever:  Chapter one: A plane, a van and a sunset 

**Ages:**

**Me: 18                  Trish: 30               Tracey: 18/19                 Drake:30**

**Erin: 17                 Rachel: 16            Shingo: 17                     Travis:18**

Kaz: 18                 Ash:   17               Gary:18                         Chris:20 

**Mia: 17                 Misty: 18               Richie:17                       Jenny:20**

NB:We are **_NOT_** in the pokemon world, it was too weird for me to figure out all the places so we are in the normal world, this should explain why we are going to Bali ok?!

*** Newark International Airport, 11p.m ***

"CALLING FLIGHT 307 TO BALI. BOARDING GATES ARE OPEN.ALL PASSENGERS PROCEEDE TO BOARDING GATES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

**"Yaaay!  C'mon guys, COME ON!!  I know the flight was delayed 6 hours and we have had to waait, and I also know the flight is 11 hours long, but we are going to Bali NOW!  Get off your fat arses!"**

A mixture of 'gnnh''s made their was to the small brunette's ears from the mess of shapes on the airport floor.

**"Oh my GOD!!"** she yelled **"For Christ's sake get the f**k up or I'm gonna swear a lot more than bloody this!!!"**

*  FWAP  *

"Thank you!  See!!  Riny has the energy to get up and 'fwap' me for swearing!  RINY!! THE LAZIEST OF US ALL BESIDES ME!  Shingo get up and escort your laydee to the departure gate. NOW!"

The heap moved.  Shingo stood up, Riny squeaked something and ruffled his purple hair before entwining her fingers with his, and grabbing the trolley with everyone's hand luggage on it.  The other brunette, almost done with yelling and complete with stupidly large shoes to compensate for her vertical challengedness, grinned as they walked off.  Then she turned to the remaining heap and considered awakening tactics.

"Mia, Riny has taken your bag with Gary's boxers in it.  Quick, run after her" 

Mia had never moved so fast in her life.

**"Kaz, um…Rin has…got…um…yeah that!  Run after her!!"**

Waking up and thinking it must be important, Karlie stumbled to her feet and after the trio.  Mia was yelling at Erin for running off with her boxer shorts.  Michelle eventually managed to get everyone, with the exception of one, off in the direction of the gate with Riny and Shingo taking the lead.  She looked back at the one, navy haired boy sitting, no sleeping curled up in a chair.

"Am I really that tiresome?" 

She trotted over and sat in the chair nearest his head, pushed a short spike of hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

**"Hey boo, wake up we gotta go and get on the plane.  Trav?"**

**"Ngh"**

**"Come on babe, up, up!" **She dragged him to his feet whilst he rubbed his eyes.  Then, he returned her kiss, on the top of her head and hands locked they walked to catch up with the rest of the group.  They caught up and everyone got on the plane.  And fell asleep.

*  6 Hours later  - Bangkok International Airport  *

"I didn't know we had to stop here…" 

The short haired blonde flipped a whisp of hair from her eyes.  Richie appeared behind her and put his hands round her waist, then whispered something in her ear.  They both giggled.

"Oh my god.  On of the few straight men who actually giggles…ooooh Jamie Theakston…"

**"Mitch!"** Erin glared.

**"Wha…OH!  My Travis is much cuter though!"**

**"Of course"**

"CALLING CONNECTED FLIGHT FROM NEWARK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT TO BALI.  BOARDING GATES ARE NOW OPEN.  ALL PASSENGERS PROCEDE TO BOARDING GATES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

**"Damn, cant finish my hot choccie"**  Karlie half-heartedly threw her paper costa cup at the nearest bin, missing it by millimetres causing it to hit off the edge of the bin and explode(what with it being half full) all over Mia and Gary who had been halfway through a good liplocking session.  Michelle and Kaz fell on the floor in tears of laughter.  Mia on the other hand was not pleased with being covered in sticky brown milk.  She grabbed the nearest thing. Erin, and shoved it onto the two giggling girlies.  Realising what she had thrown, thought this would not be effective enough and jumped onto the pile herself.  

**"OW!  Mia!!  You're all chocolate – gooey!"**

**"Erin get your hair outta my MOUTH!"**

**"Mia!  It, oh ACK you cheesey ferrets get off me!"**

**"Girls girls girls!"** Trish decided that none of the gawping group beside her were going to do S.F.A about the chocolatey pile of female on the airport floor.  Sh grabbed Riny, the easiest to grab due to terrified stillness from being at the bottom of the pile, and pulled her to her feet.

**"Ok Rin?"**

**"Uuhh, yup!"** Erin smiled  in a way that assured Trish all was well.  Then she separated the other three who were ystrical by now, and al very soggy and somewhat milky.

**"EWWWW!! Gross, no, Mingin.  I need a shower and I have to sit on a plane for several hours!KAAZZ!!!"**

**"Grr.  Kaz you're such an egg!"**

**"Don't you start with THAT one madam!"**

Karlie and Mia continued to snarl at one another whilst Erin and Michelle dripped their way onto the plane.  Once they were seated they stole Karlies in-flight blanket to dry themselves with.

**"How come we have more wet milkness on us then Mia who got hit with the damn thing?"**

**"Who knows"  Erin turned to the seat behind her "Shingo switch seats with Mitch?"**

**"THANKS ERIN"**

**"Well, he's sitting next to Tr…"**

**"get out of my way girlfriend.  Shingo move yo ass!!"**

Obediently the purple haired boy moved his ass and sat next to Riny.

**"Oh hey Ash,"** Michelle sighed plopping into the aisle seat

**"Wanna switch seats?"**

**"Why?"**

**"wellll, I want the window seat and misty is there on the other side of the aisle…?!"** She winked

**"Um ok sit on trav's lap while I get across"**

**"Do you mind hun? I'm a bit milky?"**

**"nope"**

**"Awww you're so CUTE!!"**  Ash and Michelle climbed about until they were in the right seats.

**"You ok?"**

**"Yeppity yep!  How about you m'love?"**

**"I'm tired.  Come here"**

**"Hmm me too.  Im going to sleep ok?"** Michelle moved as sideways as she could in the tiny seat and curled up in the chair and his open arms .

*  5 Hours later, Bali Airport  *

"**We're here! Yay!!  Ok, going to get car, someone grab my bag ok?  Meet me at the exit to arrivals!"**

**"She's more excited about getting that bloody car than this holiday!"**  Erin knew Michelle far too well.  The group arrived at the main doors to the airport to see the black and white hippie van pull up.  The window was rolled down

**"In, quick!  Isn't this baby cute?! Teehee"**  So michelle was happy and wide awake as usual.

**"Ack, how does that girl never sleep?  Does she run on Duracels or something?"**

**"Something sounds about right!"**

**"Well lets just say im glad I don't have to share a room with her…"**  Karlie shot a cheeky grin at Travis  "**Haha you're gonna get LOADS of sleep arentcha Trav!"**

Suddenly Gary chirped up "**I Doubt he's complaining about that Kaz"** Mia again grabbed the nearest thing, Michelle's bag, and threw it at Gary.

"Cheek!" 

a muffled noise came from under the bag before Richie and Ash removed the bag.

"Jeeze Michelle whaddaya keep in there?  Ton weights? I think my back is broken…"

**"Yeah, and it took TWO of us to lift it"**  Ash frowned.

**"Travis could have lifted it by himself"** Michelle boasted from the front of the van.  Misty mocked her speech in a quiet whingey voice.  The two girls had never got on and although Misty didn't mean for Michelle to hear it she did.

"**Oh Misty I'm sorry, feeling a bit delirious from all the travelling?  Ok, when we get to the cabin I'm sure we can stick your head in the freezer or something to, you know, like, wake you** **up?"** Michelle suggested patronisingly.  Misty grimaced and leant back onto Ash.  The car was silent apart from Michelle's odd outbursts of song.  They pulled right, through some gates and up a small hill on top of which stood a beautiful, nicely sized log cabin.  On closer inspection they saw that the veranda looked out across a field to the beach,and the sun was just setting across the ocean,  It was very calm and relaxing.

"Hey everyone we're here!  Welcome to casa del sol!  This place belongs to my grandparents so no trashing but enjoy!"

Everyone climbed out of the van and stood in a line along the gravel parking area, watching the sunset.  After a while the group drifted silently toward the cabin, collecting their luggage on the way.  As everyone sluggishly crept to their rooms Michelle stood in the living room, wide grin on her face.

"Two weeks of partying starts here boys and girls!" 

A/N:

Very poor first chapter.  Couldn't stop writing about myself! @_@ longest chapter I have ever written. Was inspired for this whilst waiting for time to run out for physics exam, a very painful activity believe me.  Anyway this is the first fic of my renewed author career in the big ol new year of 2002!!so u better enjoy and review or I may be disheartened!!

Love

*** hf ***


End file.
